Sweet Byun
by DoKyunghae
Summary: si byun yang sangat dingin dan si pangeran kingka yang dengan mudahnya membuat dirinya jatuh cinta/CHANBAEK/GS/RNR.


**-Sweet Byun-**

Main Cast :** CHANBAEK**

Summary : ** si byun yang sangat dingin dan si pangeran kingka yang dengan mudahnya membuat dirinya jatuh cinta**

Warning : ** ini GS yaaa. KALAU GAJE MIAN^^**

Dan ini hanya terinspirasi louh ;*

**-Sweet Byun-**

Masa sekolah adalah masa dimana yang tidak bisa dilupakan. Apalagi ketika kita menginjak tingkat High School, karena dijenjang itulah begitu banyak kenangan yang tercipta seiring berjalannya waktu.

Seperti saat ini, terlihat dua orang yang memiliki perbedaan fisik yang sangat kontras. Gadis dengan badan mungil dan terlihat culun berdiri sambil memeluk beberapa buku didepan dadanya. Sedangkan dihadapan gadis mungil itu tampak seorang pemuda dengan tinggi yang hampir mencapai 190cm, dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"baekki-ah, maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu-ku" terdengar suara bass yang begitu berat dari arah pemuda tampan yang tinggi itu.

Sedangkah sang gadis mungil hanya diam, dan memasang raut wajah yang sangat tidak dapat dibaca.

"mau tidak baekki-ah"

Gadis mungil nan culun yang dipanggil baekki hanya diam, kemudian kakinya yang pendek berniat melangkah meninggalkan sosok pemuda itu.

"tunggu baekk, kau harus menjawabnya dulu"

Kini pemuda itu memasang wajah yang sangat serius, senyum idiotnya tadi kini menghilang, menyisakan aura yang menguar terlihat sangat _cool_.

"mianheo, aku tak tahu harus, menjawab apa, aku belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya" gadis yang dipanggil Baekki atau nama lengkap gadis mungil itu Byun Baekhyun, entah apa sebenarnya yang membuat seorang pemuda tampan bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol, mengubah nama Baekhyun menjadi Baekki, yang terdengar sangat lucu.

"hem~~, tenang saja, kau hanya harus menjawab nya, ikuti saja kata hatimu itu baek"

"tapi, sebelum aku menjawabnya bisakah kau hentikan panggilan menggelikanmu itu Park"

Byun baekhyun, gadis yang baru saja berumur 17 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu, memiliki kepribadian yang sangat dingin dan pendiam, bahkan tak jarang orang disekelilingnya sangat tidak menyukai keberadaan baekhyun hanya karena ia disebut sebagai gadis _nerd_.

Tapi, entah keajaiban dari mana seorang 'kingka' di sekolahnya, menyataan perasaan dengan memasang wajah idiotnya didepan seorang Byun Baekhyun si '_queen of the ice_'.

"haha, tentu saja. Jadi bagaimana Baek, apa kau akan menjawabnya?"

Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk menjawab sesuai dengan kata hatinya, jujur saja walaupun ia dingin dan dijauhi, tapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki sisi hati yang begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Hanya saja ia melihatkannya pada orang tertentu.

"hem~~, tidak salah jika dicoba"

Baekhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan si tiang Kingka setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata yang mengubah kehidupannya kedepan.

"ah, aku tak menyangka" chanyeol pun mengejar baekhyun yang tadi sempat berlari kecil meninggalkannya

"aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin baek, aku akan menjadi yang tak terlupakan bagi kenanganmu hahaha" Chanyeol pun merangkul bahu baekhyun yang sama mungilnya dengan tubuhnya. Merangkul sambil berjalan beriringan. Melupakan seulas rona merah tergaris dipipi baekhyun yang putih dan mulus.

#skip#

Kini pasangal baru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berada di taman kota, taman yang menghadirkan begitu indahnya pohon-pohon yang berbaris rapi, yang akan bergerak melambai ketika angin berhembus.

Baekhyun masih saja dingin dengan Chanyeol yang padahal sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Baekhyun akan terus diam ketika Chanyeol bercerita dan hanya akan berdehem atau menggeleng ketika Chanyeol bertanya.

"baek, tak apakan kau ku ajak kemari", Chanyeol sedang berlari kecil dihadapan baekhyun yang tengah berjalan yang sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamata yang selalu setia bertengger diatas hidungnya.

"hem~, tak masalah" jawab singkat Baekhyun.

Bruk~

Tubuh Chanyeol yang tadinya berlari kecil, tiba-tiba berhenti

"huwwweeeee, hiksss"

Ternayata karena tingginya tubuh Chanyeol, ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang anak kecil yang sedang menikmati es krim di tangannya, hingga es krim itu sudah jatuh dan hancur tak terbentuk ke atas permukaan tanah di taman itu

"huweee hikss, eth krimm ku huwee"

Chanyeol mendadak bingung, dan _sweatdrop_ mendengar tangisan anak kecil itu yang tidak mau berhenti dan semakin kencang

"cup…cup… berhenti menangis adik kecil, _kajja_ kita beli yang baru". Baekhyun yang tadi hanya diam, kini mulai memposisikan tubuhnya dihadapan sosok anak kecil itu.

Perlahan tangisan yang tadi sempat membuat Chanyeol bingung mulai reda. Digantikan seulas senyuman dan sebuah anggukan kepala.

"hiks ne noona",

Tak sadar wajah yang selalu datar, menghadirkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu hangat dan manis. Chanyeol, yang tadi tak melepas tatapannya dari Baekhyun hanya bisa diam membeku namun kata pujian terus terlontar dari batinya.

"aku tak salah menyukaimu Baek, kau sungguh makhluk tuhan yang indah dan sempurna, hanya penampilan dan sikapmu yang membuat itu semua tertutupi"

-CHANBAEK-

Adik kecil yang tadi menangis kini sudah pergi meninggalkan taman dengan wajah yang cerah, karena sebelumnya baekhyun menempati janjinya untuk membelikan es krim lagi.

"ternyata kau baik juga baek". Chanyeol dan baekhyun tengah menikmati pemandangan senja hari ditaman dan duduk di sebuah ayunan.

"hem~", selalu begitu, sejak tadi Chanyeol berbicara Baekhyun hanya berdehem menyetujui semua perkataan yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

"Baek", Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari duduknya dari ayunan. Dan mulai memposisikan tubuhnya di hadapan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih saja berayun maju dan kebelakang.

"Baek", Chanyeol menahan rantai yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Baekhyun, menahan pergerakan dari ayunan untuk tidak berayun.

"Baek, tatap aku Baek". Chanyeol mulai menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk mempertemukan kedua iris mereka.

Mata sabit Baekhyun yang terhalangi lensa kacamata hanya bisa mengerjap penuh Tanya.

"kau tahu, kau begitu indah dan cantik, maka kumohon jangan bersikap dingin padaku. Izinkan agar aku bisa menjadi sosok yang dapat menghangatkanmu Baek".

Tangan chanyeol yang lebar dan hangat, mulai menyusuri lekukan wajah Baekhyun. Membuat mata Baekhyun membesar.

"ap, app-…a, yang kau lakukan Chan" BAekhyun gugup, dan begitu gelisah dengan posisinya yang begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"wajah mu mulus Baek, hidungmu mungil sama seperti tubuhmu, bibir mu juga indah dan merah, bolehkan aku mengecupnya"

Belum jadi Baekhyun menjawab, kacamata yang tadinya masih bertengger diatas hidungnya, mulai ditarik dengan lembut oleh tangan hangat Chanyeol.

CUP~

Bibir Chanyeol yang begitu tebal, mendarat mulus diatas permukaan bibir Baekhyun yang merah dan _heartlips_.

Chanyeol, hanya menempelkan bibirnya dibibir BAekhyun, namun karena Baekhyun yang gelisah tiba-tiba menggerakkannya.

Chanyeol kaget dibalik mata besarnya yang menutup, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum disela ciumannya.

"eugh".

BAekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman, dan perlahan tangan chanyeol menuntun kedua lengannya untuk mengalun dilehernya.

"kau menikmatinya eoh" Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya, dengan baekhyun yang masih memeluk leher Chanyeol

"aku tak tahu harus bagaimana", Baekhyun tersipu, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya agar tk terlihat oleh kedua mata Chanyeol yang besar.

"Baek, aku menyukaimu, anni sepertinya aku mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku neh" Chanyel merengkuh tubuh Bekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun yang putih dan mulus.

"aku tak tahu Chan, aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya".

"maka, percayakan padaku Baek".

Chanyeol tersenyum menang, ia begitu merasa senang diatas kemenangannya. Kemenangan yang akhirnya ia bisa membuat seorang Byun dapat berbicara sedikit panjang dari biasanya.

-CHANBAEK-

Baekhyun si _nerd_ tiba-tiba berubah menjelma menjadi sesosok gadis yang sangat manis. Biasanya ia akan tampil dengan rok yang dalam, kini roknya ia lipat hingga menampilkan sedikit pahanya yang ternyata mulus tanpa noda. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai, walau kacamata tetap berada di atas hidungnya.

Ya, ia sadar, kini ia menjadi seorang kekasih Kingka popular di Sekolahnya. Jika ia tak mengubah penampilan, maka kekasih yang sudah berhasil membawa sebagian hatinya, akan direbut dengan paksa oleh gadis lain yang lebih cantik dari Baekhyun.

Kaki jenjang namun pendek Baekhyun sudah sampai didepan kelas Chanyeol yang lumayan jauh dari kelasnya. Ia melesakkan kepalanya dalam kelas Chanyeol mencari sosok Chanyeol untuk memperlihatkan perubahan yang sangat mencolok dari dirinya. Walaupun wajahnya tetap saja datar seperti biasanya.

"Chanyeol-ah, apakah kau serius dengan si _nerd_ Byun itu".

Terdengar sebuah suara yang menginstruksi pergerakan Baekhyun yang akan melangkah lebih dalam kedalam kelas Chanyeol.

"Wae, memangnya kenapa"

Dan demi apapun Baekhyun berani bersumpah itu adalah suara Chanyeol—kekasihnya, yang sudah berani mencuri _first kiss_nya.

"anni, aku hanya bertanya"

"tentu saja aku hanya akan me – "

BRAK~

Tak sengaja tubuh Baekhyun menyenggol bangku yang ada didalam kelas Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol yang tadi serius berbicara dengan temannya menjadi teralihkan menghadap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun, apalagi kini penampilan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat berbeda dan Cantik.

"Baekk—kk "

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan sosok Chanyeol yang masih berada dalam posisinya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sambil sesegukan karena tangisnya tak dapat lagi untuk disembunyikan.

"hiks,, hiks"

Baekhyun terus menangis, menangisi kebodohannya yang dengan begitu saja mempercayai Chanyeol. Mempercayakan Chanyeol agar menjadi kekasihnya.

"apa aku begitu buruk Yeoll"

GREB~.

Sebuah lengan memeluk perut Baekhyun dari belakang, sedangkan sang empu hanya memberontak melepaskan rengkuhan itu.

"Lepaskan Chanyeol"

Baekhyun tahu, ia begitu tahu aroma maskulin yang mengkuar dari tubuh Chanyeol yang manly.

"tidak baek, aku tak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau mendengar penjelasannku dulu"

"tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, bukankah sudah jelas, aku memang tidak diperlukan, atau aku hanya seonggok manusia yang sudah sepatutnya tidak dibutuhkan"

Baekhyun terus menangis meneteskan airmatanya hingga mengenai tangan Chanyeol yang mendekapnya

"hentikan tangisanmu baek, "

"hikss,Hikss"

"baek, dengar, yang tadi aku belum menyelesaikan ucapan ku, kenapa kau mengira yang bukan-bukan"

Baekhyun memang dingin, tapi ia bisa menjadi sosok yang begitu penurut jika sudah mengenai hati.

"ap-..pa maksudmu,"

"tentu saja, aku akan mempermainkanmu jika dunia sudah berakhir baek, kau tahukan aku tak akan begitu mudahnya melepaskan sosokmu, yang begitu sulit untuk ku takhlukkan, jadi, jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam lagi neh,, aku mencintaimu"

Perlahan tubuh baekhyun berbalik menghadap sosok Chanyeol, ia langsung menarik kacamatanya, dan mencium bibir Chanyeol yang sebelumnya pernah ia kecup.

"aku juga mencintaimu Yeolli"

"haha, Yeolli kau bilang, panggilanmu lucu baekki-ah,. Ngomong-ngomong, penampilan mu berubah baekki-ah"

Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya didalam dada bidang Chanyeol, menyembunyikan betapa malunya dirinya sekarang.

"untukmu Yeolli-ah, aku rela berubah.. Saranghae"

/_FINALY_\

**p.s.**

**haha, maaf gaje yaaaaaaa..**

**nyoook di review, minta saran,,**


End file.
